Almost Like Destiny
by kissthesea
Summary: Bon receives his acceptance letter from True Cross Academy. Slight Shima/Bon.


Shima sits under a tree and waits. Konekomaru has already run off to his house to grab the snacks while Bon fetches his letter. For three days now they've been waiting for this letter, and when one of the old women from the town had called Bon to tell him the mail carrier had arrived and had something for him, they'd looked at one another in a simultaneous moment of panic. Bon had jogged off after two whole minutes of Shima and Konekomaru shoving him toward the road. Bon is nervous, but Shima knows better. As soon as Bon had left, Shima sent Konekomaru off to get what they'd prepared. And so Shima now sits and waits.

The temple is still and quiet, as always. Dinner time is nearing and the sun is just beginning to set over the tops of the trees which surround the old buildings. A light breeze sways the branches above his head as Shima's mind wanders through the clouds.

Unlike Bon, Shima knows very well what the letter is going to say. He's known from the beginning. The only question is, now what? Or rather, does Shima have what it takes to do what he needs to do now?

It's already been decided.

Konekomaru gets back first, sweat beading on his bald head and his glasses askew on his nose. Together they arrange the snacks and drinks in a picturesque picnic around the tree. They sip their drinks and almost don't notice Bon huffing his way toward them from the main path. Red in the face and hands tightly clutching a thick envelope, his pauses before them and pants heavily.

"It's... here..." His voice wavers between dread and utter solemnity as he stares at the object in his hand like he's never seen such a like before in his life.

Shima smirks despite telling himself that he'd behave. Of all people, he knows how surprisingly fragile Bon can be. "I can see that," he replies as calmly as he can manage. "Why don't you open it?"

A slow nod and a gulp. Konekomaru fails to stifle a giggle and takes a quick sip of his drink to hide it. Not that Bon notices, as his shaking fingers oh so carefully tear a tiny hole in the envelope and proceed to open it millimeter by millimeter. As much as Shima would like to grab the damn thing and rip it open, he allows his friend his painfully long minutes of struggle until, finally, the envelope is open and Bon is holding the small stack of papers in his hands. Shima glances at one toward the back and grins to himself.

All of the air in his lungs, probably held in the entirety of his time ripping the letter, rushes out of Bon in an instant. Mouth hanging open, he slowly lowers himself to the ground. He slouches over as if planning to let his forehead touch the ground, he goes so low. Shima worries for a second that he misread that back page, and then Bon speaks.

"I got in."

Konekomaru explodes in his little cheer. "I knew it," Shima says, more relieved than he should be. When Bon looks up, he has tears in his bewildered eyes.

"Full scholarship."

"Impressive," Shima chuckles with a wink before returning to his drink. "Now eat something. You look ready to pass out." The first weak laugh from Bon is overwhelmed by Konekomaru's continuous cheering. Bon snaps open a can and sits back up.

"Shima said you'd get in," Konekomaru chimes in, finally sitting down. Sputtering into his can, Shima shoots him a quick glare and shrugs at Bon's surprised look.

"It was obvious," he says quickly, pouting more than he'd like to admit. "You're a genius. Everyone says so." And it's already been decided.

From childhood, Shima could sense that Bon would do great things. When the others laughed at his crazy dream, saying that no one could destroy Satan, that it was silly to even contemplate, Shima knew better. If it was what Bon wanted to do, it would be done. Even at this age, Shima can't understand the feeling. It's instinctual, embedded into their relationship, his personality. Bon can do anything simply because he is Bon, and as Bon's best friend, Shima will help him in any way he can along the way.

A heavy sigh interrupts Shima's thoughts, and he catches Bon staring at him with a worried expression. Bon complains constantly about never knowing what's really on Shima's mind, but Shima can tell in an instant what Bon's thinking about at any given time. He predicts Bon's question almost verbatim.

"But what about you two?"

That makes Konekomaru pause in his perusing the various cheap snacks around them. A bag of chips crinkles in his small hand as he looks to Shima. "Isn't that obvious?" Shima mutters, tossing his empty can at his friend.

"How the hell could it be obvious?" Bon growls as he grabs the can and shoves it into the bag. "No littering at the shrine!"

"We'll go, too." Bon freezes.

Another bag crinkles as Shima pulls it open. He shoves some cookies into his mouth to hide his amusement at Bon's confused expression. "But... really?"

"We sent in our applications already."

Bon looks to Konekomaru, who nods his confirmation. For the second time that day, Bon's eyes fill up with tears and he rubs them away while muttering something about allergies. "You two are insane," he finally mumbles against his shirt sleeve and Shima laughs. "You better be accepted."

"We will be," Shima says with his light-hearted certainty. Bon shoots him a glare and earns a shrug in return. "I'm always right, you know." And at that, Konekomaru runs into the temple to pull out the grand finale, a small set of sparklers. While Bon and Konekomaru fumble with the lighter and Bon almost burns himself in the process, Shima watches his friends and munches his cookies.

They'll be accepted and follow after Bon, just like they always have, and just like they always will in the future. Whatever path Bon chooses will open before him, and Shima and Konekomaru will be sure to follow directly behind. Of that much, Shima is absolutely certain.

It's already been decided.


End file.
